Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan
March 11, 1989 |Director = Tsutomu Shibayama |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation |Running time = 102 minutes |Box office=¥2.02 billion ($17.8 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet}} Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan (ドラえもん のび太の日本誕生 Doraemon: Nobita no Nihon Tanjō) is the tenth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. Its remake was released in 2016. The unexpected arrival of a caveman boy sends Nobita and the gang back to prehistoric times, where hostile forces have taken the boy's tribe hostage. Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.9 Noby's Stone Age Japan Wishing to run away from home but having no place to go, Noby and the gang hop on the time machine and travel back 70,000 years to Stone Age Japan. There, clad in cavemen outfits and armed with spears, they create their very own paradise far away from school, parents, and homework. Back in the real world, they encounter Kukul, a real caveman from Ancient China. Kukul has been carried over from the past due to a hyperspace disturbance. He says that the tribe he belongs to has been attacked by the Dark Clan, led by Giga-Zombie, the powerful king of spirits. Noby and his friends head to Ancient China to save the Luminos Tribe, but Giga-Zombie is not just an ordinary shaman! Packed with excitement, the ninth tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Plot When a variety of circumstances leave Nobita, Doraemon and the gang wanting to run away from home, they face the task of finding somewhere to live. However, with every seemingly spare piece of land already owned by someone else, building themselves a house looks impossible – that is, until Nobita has the idea of travelling back seventy thousand years into the past. While the group are making themselves at home in an uninhabited Japan, back at home a glitch in space-time has sent a caveboy crashing into the middle of the city. When they return to the present, Doraemon et al encounter the child – named Kukuru – and take him with them back to their prehistoric paradise. Together, the gang decides to return the young boy to his true time and help him free his captured friends, even if it means facing the dangers of Kukuru’s enemies: the dark tribe. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Kukuru *Tajikara *Tarane *Pegasus *Dragon *Griffin *Gigazombie *Tsuchidama *Kurayami Tribe Gadgets used Cast Music Gallery Differences between movie (and it's remake) and manga *The original manga features multiple Tsuchidamas, while the movie features only one. *In the manga, Kukuru is the one who drops the rocks and is whipped by a Dark Tribe member, while in the movie Kukuru is hammering the cave walls. Instead, it is Tarane who drops the rocks and is whipped in the movie. *Kukuru's adult appearance is shown in the end of the manga, while it is absent in the movie. Trivia *This movie is first Doraemon's feature film released in Heisei Era Navigation vi:Chiến thắng quỷ Kamát zh:大雄的日本誕生 Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films